We Didn't Know
by Fear Her
Summary: The flock watched Maximum Ride die in Fangs arms, What happens when she shows up 3 years later. Charector death sorta. Fax eventually, Niggy too. T for launguage, eventual violence and maby adult scenes.
1. Loosing Her

Story Title

We Didn't Know

Loosing Her

Max Ride and characters aren't mine, story line is, and you should know that

This is my first Max Ride fic, Ive contemplated making ones before but this is the first one I got down. Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism, actually, I invite it, anything to get me writing better, thanks.

I've changed part of the story, just a section, but it's something i wanted to add in because of the next chapter.

**Fang POV**

"What did you say to me Fang?"  
Oh crap, she's using what the younger ones call 'The Tone' it makes grown men cry. I'm in deep shit.  
"Uhhh... I dunno"

Total lie  
"You don't know what you said to me? Try thinking fang!" Max growled  
THAT DIDN'T HELP! STUPID FANG! STUPID FANG!  
"I… I don't know"  
Oh god, I stuttered, Me, Fang, The man of no emotions stutters. Oh well, I think I'm allowed to be frightened, I have an angry, hormonal Max pissed off at me, this was worse than 80 erasers, hell, worse than the school.

"I'm sure FANG" The annunciation on my name made me physically cringe "You just told me to-"  
Before Max could finish her sentence a huge explosion shook the house, me and Max jumped into action, Max leaping toward Angel, Nudge and Total, ungracefully shoving the two behind her.  
I leapt forward, diving on Iggy and Gazzy, shoving them to the ground to avoid the blast. All 6 of us looked up to see a dark figure at the door, one outline turned to three, as more figures emerged.  
"ESHDGAR!" Max shouted, the code we had made up for emergencies just like this one, it meant windows. Iggy stood and ran for the closest window, 6 steps to his right, he smashed through, I could vaguely hear glass smashing on the other side of the room. I stood to run myself and realised Gazzy had frozen, it was unlike any of us to freeze in the middle of a fire-fight, but the shock of the explosion must have knocked his concentration, so I grabbed him round the waist and practically threw him out the window.

**Max POV**

I was PISSED! He had the nerve to tell me to fuck off! THE CHEEK OF THE BASTARD! Oh he was going to PAY!

"What did you say to me Fang?" I forced my voice into a calm yet deadly tone I had fine tuned over the years. His eyes betrayed him as a flicker of fear appeared.

"Uhhh... I dunno"

Total lie

"You don't know what you said to me? Try thinking Fang!" I spat at him, then, for good measure, I growled slightly, not in the bedroom growling sense, but the 'oh your so going to die' sense.

"I… I don't know"

It took all my strength not to laugh at him, or smirk even, I show one hint of a smile he'll be able to wiggle his way out, he's sneaky like that.

"I'm sure FANG" I saw him cringe, my muscles all straining to smile "You just told me to-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because a huge explosion shook the house, I assumed it was Iggy and Gasman testing out a new device and I was ready to let rip on them too, but then I saw them out the corner of my eyes and knew.

Erasers.

I leapt towards Angel and Nudge, who were previously fighting with Total about fashion, I quickly shoved them behind me and stood in a defensive position, I saw fang on the other side of the room, the boys had been closer to the explosion, and only Fangs quick reactions saved them from being burnt to a crisp. I quickly assessed the situation and judged the best way out. Windows. I shouted the code word so the rest of the flock new, and immediately all 6 of us jumped to action.

_Max!_

_This isn't the time angel! _I replied, leaping through the window after nudge

_MAX! THESE AREN'T NORMAL ERASERS!_

I landed on the hard ground and span to see the erasers, she was right, these were a brand new prototype. Batch 8.5 seemed to be going well, they all looked exactly the same, huge muscles, shining red eyes, most had a guns grafted onto their arms. Weirdly, they had all stopped, frozen in place, I could see Fang and the others heading our way, cautiously sidestepping the erasers. A huge screen raised in front of us, counting down from 10.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy joined us four without a word, moving into position.

9

Fang stood at the front, Iggy was a step behind him and to his right, next to Iggy was Angel, looking fierce yet scared.

8

To Angel's left was Gazzy, determined to protect his sister, Then Nudge stood behind her, her mouth frowning.

7

And finally I stood at the back, making sure I could see the whole of my flock.

6

But my flock couldn't see me.

5

That was my mistake.

4

And I regret it every day.

3

They didn't see when I was silently taken out.

2

They didn't see when I was replaced by a scared looking Max II

1

And of course, they didn't see when I was flown off, unconscious in some sort of sack.

0

That's when the erasers started shooting.

**Fang POV into Norm POV**

I noticed once I got outside that the erasers were more high tech, the main thing that caught my attention was the huge machine guns attached to their arms, they had all frozen in place, from experience I knew this probably wasn't a good thing. WE silently made out way over to Max and the others, getting into formation. As we did a large white screen rose from behind the 50 odd erasers, starting from ten it counted down. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew for a fact at the end of the count down we weren't going to be given sweets, life just isn't that great.

3

What's

2

Going

1

On?

0

The erasers all started shooting, everything went into slow-motion, sort of like in the matrix, I kept an eye on the bullets avoiding them successfully. Suddenly the erasers stopped, their heads cocking to the side. Slowly and slightly creepily they all simultaneously rose and flew off, like synchronised swimmers. I span round to check if everybody was ok.

Angel – Check

Nudge – Check

Total – Check

Gazzy – Check

Iggy – Check

Max… "MAX"

I heard a slow groan, followed by coughing

"SHIT!"

I didn't care about the language in front of the kids, because right there, where she was standing moments ago was max, lying on the ground, covered in blood. Her hands were clutching at her stomach. I ran over and crouched by her, slowly removing her hands I saw several bullet wounds.  
"Iggy come over hear, Angel and nudge get water, Gazzy get bandages, towels ANYTHING!"

Iggy bet over opposite me, his expert fingers lightly going over the wounds.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Very, 3 holes, one's gone straight into her stomach and hasn't come out, one's gone right through her, and I'm guessing through her wings to, and the other one hit the bottom of her ribs, shattering half of them. This is practically unfixable Fang, we need to get her to a hospital now"  
"But the nearest hospitals a 2 hour fly from here!"

"I know, but we can't fix this with bandages and water, hell, even the hospital wont be able to fix this. We cant do anything"  
"YES WE CAN! WE HAVE TO! THIS IS MAXIMUM RIDE! MAX CAN'T DIE!" Fang wrapped his arms around Max's shoulders, pulling half her body onto his legs  
"You can't go. Please don't go, I need you, the flock needs you!" Fangs voice cracked, tears streaming down his face, behind him stood Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total, all crying into each others as Fang, the strongest, bravest, and the new leader of the flock collapsed into a mound of tears.

Max coughed again, her eyes opening slowly. "Hey you guys! How are you?" she croaked out, her eyes drooping. The flock came and knelt around her.  
"We're fine Max, how are you?" Iggy whispered, being the only flock member calm enough to talk  
"I'm ok… yeah… I'm ok" She started coughing again "I'm getting kind of cold though… and my tummy feels weird…" Her eyes opened wide as she gasped "Oh god" OH GOD! FANG! FANG! HELP! PLEASE HELP!"  
"What's wrong Max? Tell me what's wrong" Fang croaked his voice cracking at every word

"It hurts! It really hurts fang, I don't like it, make it stop, please fang… fang? Iggy? Nudge? Gazzy? Angel? Total? Someone help! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" she started crying violently, screaming in pain, the people who loved her surrounding her, unable to do anything to help. Just as suddenly as she started screaming, she stopped, her eyes shut, her chest hardly rising.

"Max?" Fang whispered

"Mmmhm" she moaned out, her eyes still shut, almost s if she was sleeping, so peaceful

"Were gonna miss you" Fang whispered, stroking her cheek with his hand

"Am I going somewhere?" She croaked again

"Yeah, just for a bit"

"I don't want to go"

"I know… I know"

There was a pause, as the others watched her, looking so peacefull, yet covered in blood.

"Hey Fang?" She croaked

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm sorry I bled on your shirt"

Fang managed to laugh through his tears

"Trust you Max, trust you"

Fang looked at the others, his eyes said what his mouth couldn't 'Say your goodbyes'  
Nudge slowly leant down, brushing away a strand pf hair she kissed max on the cheek  
"Thank you max, thanks for always being there"

As Nudge moved out the way, Gazzy bent down and hugged the dying girl, he whispered in her ear, crying silently "Thank you max, thanks for always protecting us, and always knowing when we need hugs, or when we need time alone, and just knowing us in general, just thanks…" Gazzy stepped back, letting angel step forward  
"Max, I'm sorry that I was kinda scary sometimes, but everything I did was to help you along, coz you always help us, and I thought you could use some help. I really don't know what we're going to do without you, but thank you so much, we wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you."

Total took a small step towards her, he opened his mouth a few times, unable to find words, he stepped forwards and licked her cheek "I know… I know you haven't known me as long as you've known the rest of the flock, but you still treat me, and love me like you do the others. So thank you for making me part of something…" He collapsed into tears as angel picked him up. Fang bent down to her ear, and whispered to her

"No-one wants you to go, including me. From the moment I met you, I knew I loved you, I remember, the erasers were dragging you out of your cage for more blood tests and you bit one so hard he had to get a new hand graphed on, I just thought to myself, this Is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only problem was, I never told you, making me the stupidest person on the earth, but I'm doing it now. I love you max. I always have, and I always will."

Iggy stood next to her, hearing the irregular breathing, knowing he didn't have much time left. He sat down, and took her hand, it felt cold against his warm skin.

"Max, what can I say? You are he most important thing in this flock, you are the person holding us together, keeping the peace, no matter what we've done, or who we've insulted, you'll always be at our side ready to fight for us. You know each of us so well, you always know when Angel needs to sit and cool off weather there be a reason or not. You always know when Nudge needs to rant so you sit, and you listen, you always know when Total is particularly emotional and needs everybody to be extra careful around him, you always know when fang needs to let his emotions loose, You always know when Gazzy is putting on a brave face, but inside just needs a hug, and someone to hold his hand, and you always know when I need help, but don't want to ask, for years you've been pushing my drink closer to my had, or moving something out of my way that shouldn't have been there so I don't fall, and you always thought I didn't know, but I did, and every time you did those thing I felt happier inside, because I knew there was always someone I could rely on, and that someone was you. We'll miss you so much max.. So much."

The flock watched in silence as Max's breathing got slower and slower, until finally, it stopped altogether. Angel broke down as she felt max's presence fading, until there was nothing in her place but cold emptiness.


	2. Behind The Scenes

BEFORE YOU READ

We Didn't Know

Behind The Scenes

Disclaimer – I very obviously do not own Maximum Ride, because that would make me James Patterson, and last time I checked I was a girl…

_**BEFORE YOU READ! I UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER! **_Just in case you got slightly lost. It's nothing important really, but I liked it.

**Max II POV**

I cried the whole flight over, I was flanked by erasers, not that I would try to escape, I knew if I did, my flock would die. See, what the school did was take DNA from each member of the original flock, and made us from it. So my flock and the original flock are the essentially the same people, hell, when they get hurt, we feel it, although when we get hurt, they don't, there's a whole load of technical stuff that I could try to explain to you, but I wont, no point wasting your time.

We got closer to the E shaped house I saw several figures jumping out the windows, that must be them…us. We silently landed behind them, one erased crept behind her with an eerie silence before precisely hitting a bundle of nerves in her neck that knocked her out. I walked over and stood in her place, several emotions flowed through me. Anger, Worry, but overall I was scared. But wouldn't you be if you knew in seconds you were going to be shot?

3

Oh

2

Jesus

1

Christ

0

I felt the searing pain of the metal breaking my skin, one passed through me, hitting my wing. It knocked all the breath out of me, it seemed like hours before I could breath again, I moaned, it seemed like all I could do at the time. I could faintly hear people talking, as if they were standing behind a pane of glass. I heard someone shouting my name. Fang. But not my Fang, the other Fang.

The school had told to play along, and if I wasn't convincing, my flock would die, I knew they would be watching, or filming to make sure I was convincing. But I didn't have to play along, I loved and cared for my flock just as much as she did for hers. So it was easy, I just had to make believe for the last moments of my life that I was actually with my flock. I felt myself being moved, up, onto someone's legs, I looked up to see a dark blurry figure above me, Hey, that dark blurry figure looks like Fang, Heh, that's funny…

I tasted something metallic in my mouth, like blood. I coughed for awhile, hoping that would get rid of it, it didn't. I slowly opened my eyes, not realising I had shut them. "Hey you guys, How you doing?" Typical me I guess. I stained to hear them, and I mumbled back something, I wasn't paying attention. I was cold and numb, and there was a feeling I couldn't remember… it was growing stronger and stronger until it suddenly burst, and I remembered what it was. Pain. Or in this case extreme agony. I screamed, words tumbling out of my mouth. I tried to block the feeling, but it didn't work, it just made it worse, I could feel the warm blood leaking through my fingers on one hand, I wasn't sure where the other one was, by my side? I wasn't sure… as suddenly as the pain came it stopped, and I was yet again left in my dazed and slightly fuzzy state. You know when people say 'My life flashed before my eyes' That sort of happened to me, except it wasn't my whole life, just random memory's. The school and having to fight my other self to save Angel. Angel, my little darling, killed because I didn't defeat the original Max. Memory's of all the flock flew past my eyes, until the final one. Me and Fang stuck in a room, tied to chars, we were laughing about something… oh yes, fang said that truth be told, if someone slit my throat, I'd use my last breath to apologise for bleeding on their shirt, then I said if someone slit my throat they wouldn't be alive long enough to hear it, not if you were there. I inwardly smiled, I could get away with this, if they were filming, they might show it to the flock, as a torture device really, but I could put in a little message, a secret goodbye.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I'm sorry I bled on your shirt"

He laughed, but I didn't care, it went smoothly. No 'what?' or anything. There was more talking, I was getting fainter and fainter. A dull pain gnawing my insides. I felt someone kiss my cheek, a hug, Total licked me, a whisper tickled my ear, and finally someone held my hand. The warmth of Iggy's skin just heightened the feeling of cold.

My breathing was slowing, the pain was ebbing away, it was dark… or was my eyes shut? No, because I could feel the dark, it was nice, like being surrounded by cushions and blankets.

Then there was nothing. Just plain nothing.

**Max POV**

I woke up in an all white room. Two things were wrong about that.  
1) I woke up.  
2) I was in a white Room.

Shouldn't I be in the garden, fighting for my life with the rest of my flock? I took a deep breath and sat up, across the room was my flock, all looking sceptically at me. Something was different about them, They all had scars across their faces. But not fresh ones, some looked years old.  
"who are you?" I said, they looked at me with confused looks, I realised I didn't ask 'Who are you?' I asked 'whooaryo?' Nudge silently stood up, took a glass of water from the corner of the room, and handed it over. I swallowed a few mouthfuls before I spoke again.

"Who are you?"  
Fang stood up and walked towards me

"Show me the back of your neck"  
"What?"

"Show me the back of your neck, it's a simple request."  
"Ok…" I lifted my hair out of the way so he could see my neck

He sighed and turned to the others

"Its not her guys, she's gone"

"What?! Who's gone! What's going on! SOMEONE TELL ME!"

Fang smiled slightly, a slightly ironic smile.  
"Just like the Max I know, impatient and wanting answers"

"The Max you know?"  
"Yes, get yourself comfy, this might take awhile, see we" He motioned to himself and the rest of the flock "Are clones. When you were in the school they took your DNA and cloned you, same with the rest of you, we grew up just as you did, but we never got out, we've been in the school ever since. The thing about being a clone is, when you get harmed, we do to, and if you die, so do we. See, DNA is like a one road street, running from the person to the clone. Take Fang for example, when Ari fought Fang and he got those gashes in his side, I got them too." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the ugly scars "But when we get hurt, you feel nothing, so sometimes erasers with grudges take it out on us. We are just like you, but they won't be punished if we're harmed. That's how I got this" He pointed to a scar running up his jaw line "One day I fought back, Ari didn't like that."

Max sat. Shock spread across her features.

"So... so why did you ask about my neck?"

"Once an eraser got a bit carried away, took a swipe at the back of her head, ripped half the skin off her neck."

Max sat in silence for a moment, letting this information sink in

"So where's my clone?"  
Fang looked down at the ground, behind him the younger kids were fidgeting, avoiding eye contact with her

"They took her out a couple hours before you got here, they… they told us that she was going to die. That she had a choice between her life, or the life of the flock. She chose her life. And she hasn't come back." Behind him Angel was crying into Nudges shoulder.

They sat in silence, The flock on one side of the room, Max on the other. The door opened and an eraser came in with a portable DVD player, placed it on the ground and left, preferring not to speak to them.

All 6 of them leapt towards it, Fang pressed the play button, they watched as the flock jumped out of the windows, as Max was taken out and Max II left in her place. The shooting, the screaming, the goodbyes. Every movement and every noise was heard by the clone flock and Max. Fang shut the DVD player with a small smile.  
"At least she said goodbye"

"What?" The younger cloned chorused

"The shirt thing she said, me and her were joking about that a few weeks ago, that was her way of saying goodbye" He smiled, a rare occasion in anyone's books.

"Goodbye Max" Nudge whispered into the air.

Suddenly the door opened, erasers circled the clones, 3 erasers to each clone they dragged them out of the room, they put up a good fight, and I joined in, but a whitecoat injected each of us with a sedative, leaving us defenceless.

I woke up awhile later, I'm not sure how long I was out. All I know was I was alone, and on the wall was a piece of paper saying.

'_I hope you said goodbye' _

**Max POV**

It's been 3 years since that day, well nearly 3 years, 1 more day. The whitecoat's had killed the clone flock members that day, betraying their word to Max II.

I was pacing my room, planning. Every year on the day I was re-captured they let me outside, to taunt me. I can't escape since the flyboys practically block out the sun above me. But this year I was getting out, and I was taking Effy with me.

You probably don't know who Effy is. I didn't the first time I saw her, but it was explained to me by a whitecoat. She was my daughter. Well, not exactly my daughter. Max II's and Fang II's baby, but since it was my DNA and Fang's DNA, she was ours. She was the reason they kept the clones, they wanted to know if two winged kids had a baby, the baby would have wings to. And yes, she did. She was beautiful, She had pale skin, her eyes were dark like Fangs, but her hair was a light brown like mine. Her features were exactly the same as mine, same shaped lips, same nose, same shaped eyes. She was tall like Fang. At 5 years old she was very strong, but not strong enough to take out an eraser (not that I would let her. She is way to young) Some days she could talk for hours on end, others she was silent.

I was thinking about how I could break the two of us out, when the door opened and Effy came running towards me, giving me a huge hug. I smiled. I saw her every day, yet every time she see's me its like she hasn't seen me for years.

"Hey honey. You ready to fly today?" She nodded her head frantically

"Yeah! I can't wait! I LOVE flying."

"Good good" I took her hand and walked out the room, passing the whitecoat. I walked to the end of the corridor and walked into the room on the right. These are the only two rooms I had ever set foot in. The room where I sleep, and the room where I exercise ect. This room is huge, I'd say four stories high, the occasional window so I can keep track of time. Sometimes on the ground there's exercise machines, you know, the stuff you see on the shopping channel, but more high tech. There's even a wind machine right at the top so we can fly against the wind.

We stood at the door, not many people could get into this room, once you opened the door there was a 50 foot drop. I unfolded my wings slightly, ready to take off.

"Max?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Have you ever been outside? Like, properly outside? Outside the whole school?"

I smiled to myself

"Yeah, I used to live out there. 3 years ago tomorrow I was living in a hidden house, I had been all over, America, Europe, anywhere you can think of, I've been."

"Even Japan!" I smiled at her

"Even Japan" I fell forward and freefell for a couple seconds before snapping open my wings. No matter how bad my situation was, it all melted away when I was flying. I looked behind me and saw Effy jump off. Her wings were jet black, with streaks of light brown in, they stretched approximately 7 feet across. We flew around for a bit, just to relax, then I tested her reflexes, throwing a ball in random directions, sometimes I threw two to confuse her, she had to catch them before they hit the ground.

See, the only reason I was still alive was Effy, they needed someone who knew what it was like to fight, and fly, and live in the outside world to teach her. I was perfect for the job. I was introduced to her when she was around 2 years old. And since then I've taught her how to fight, how to fly, I've sat next to her as she learned things any 20 year old wouldn't know. She's extraordinarily clever, a brilliant fighter in the making, and she can sing the ass off anyone I know.

We finished up and we were both taken back to our respective rooms. I paced again… thinking…thinking…thinking…How do we get out?


	3. Back

We Didn't Know

Back

Disclaimer – If I were James Patterson wouldn't this fic just be part of the book? Think about it

**Fang POV**

It's been 3 years since Max died. We buried her in the garden, every year we lay flowers on her grave, and light a candle, leaving it on all day so it burns down before it goes out. We hardly speak, just the general 'Please' 'Thank you' that Max always made us say. Sometimes I'll catch one of the kids crying, and I just sit with them until their done. I've never been a comforting person, that thing always came easy to Max.

Today there was a huge storm, thunder, lightning. The works. The wind was so strong that we couldn't lay the flowers on her grave, and the candle couldn't stay outside as it wouldn't stay lit. So instead we put the candle on the living room table, and the flowers in her room, none of us went in there unless it was an emergency, we preferred to leave the door open and glance in occasionally, hoping to see her smiling back from her desk.

We all sat around, it was late. The kids had wanted to stay up until the candle went out. I say kids, but to be fair, Nudge and Iggy are 16, Gazzy's 14 and Angels 11. I'm 17 so I'm the leader. We sat in silence, just watching the flicker of the flame on the blue candle. Blue was Max's favourite colour. So every year we Light a blue candle, it was Nudges idea and I liked it. A lightning bolt flashed followed closely with a crash of thunder. The storm must be practically on top of us.

A loud knocking made us all jump. Someone was at the door. The knocking got more frantic. I walked past Iggy to the door, tapping his hand so he knew to be on guard, I held my fist above my shoulder, it meant wait. I opened the door, the wind making it bang against the door, a gust of air blew out the candle.

I looked out the door, unable to see clearly in the dark. Another flash of lightning lit up the woman's face, on her hip she held a child, she was soaking wet, shivering, she was wearing only a top and make shift shorts, her coat was wrapped around the child. She was bruised and bleeding from a cut on her head.

"Max?"

"Hey Fang" Max replied before collapsing, somehow managing to avoid harming the child.

**Max POV**

I knew what we were going to do. I worked it out the next morning. There was a storm nearing us, I smiled to myself, this wasn't going to be pretty. See, since she was 3 Effy has been able to control the weather, she's slowly advanced, at first she could control small gusts of wind, then she could produce a rain from a passing cloud. Now she could, say, control lightening in a storm. Even now she's started controlling the elements, you know, water, earth, fire and all that. None of the whitecoat's know about her power, we had kept it secret, she would sit at her window on an evening and practice.

They came for me at around 7pm judging from the sun. Me and Effy had done our usual routine, and I had got back. I needed to be rested so I power slept. Soon enough the door opened, erasers surrounded me, all smirking. They love this, teasing me with thought of the outside world. I just ignored them, we stopped by Effy's room so she could come with me. I had talked to her earlier, she knew we were breaking free. I had explained the plan, she couldn't fight, not at her age, and especially not after controlling the lightning, it drained her energy.

We walked around corridors, up and down stairs. This place was like a maze, but I memorized the rout, just in case. Finally we got outside, about 50 flyboys were overhead, and around 20 on the ground. It was cold, and raining, and there were flashes of lightning, I looked at Effy, her short hair whipping around her face, just like mine. I took her hand and breathed deep.  
"You smell that Effy?" I said loudly, so everyone could hear  
"Yeah" She half shouted, trying to get her voice over the howling wind  
"You know what that is?" I looked down at her and nodded slightly  
"No I don't, what is it Max" She looked to the sky and concentrated, suddenly a lightning blot hit one of the flyboys, they were so close that the electricity jumped from one to the other, short circuiting them all.  
"That's freedom honey" I grabbed her round the waist and threw her in the air, she snapped open her wings and flew high, avoiding the roasting flyboys. I tried to follow but the erasers on the ground stopped me, grabbing my shoulder an eraser span me around, I ducked as he swung a punch at me, I carried on spinning, using the force to take out another eraser, he landed on his back, winded. I stood up and hit an eraser between his shoulder and his neck, he dropped instantly. I felt a punch land on my jaw, again I used the force to spin around, landing a roundhouse kick perfectly on his chest. Another eraser came u behind me, he grabbed my neck and the top of my head, his claws left deep scratches in my forehead, I stamped on his foot, grabbing his arms I span around, taking his arms behind his back, I pulled up sharply, hearing a satisfying crack as his shoulders popped out of their sockets. I leapt up, snapping out my wings, an eraser ran at me, but I was to high p for him to reach me. I joined Effy and we flew away as fast as possible. We may have stalled them for now, but they could have flyboys after us in minuets.

It had been three hours. The storm was still raging, Effy had managed to keep the lightning from hitting us, but she wasn't strong enough to stop the wind or the rain. We had eaten before we left, but we were still hungry. We landed in a forest type area. If I was correct (Which I mostly am if I do say so myself) we had another 2 hours to go. We sat still for about 15 mins until a rabbit came by, I sprang at it, and well… you probably don't want to hear the rest, let's just say half an hour later we were ready to leave again, with semi-full stomachs. I noticed Effy shivering a bit so I took off my coat and wrapped it around her, leaving me in my white short sleeved top, but I didn't mind. We set off again, heading due north east. She was tired, emotionally and physically, she was slowing down, and I wasn't surprised. She had flown for 10 hours flat on the wind machine, but there she was warm, and dry, and she wasn't trying to control lightning.  
"Come on Effy! It's not far to go, just another 45 minutes to go! Then you can get inside and warmed up. Ok?"  
She nodded at me slowly.  
"Wait, I have an idea." I spiralled down to the ground, Effy following me.  
"You know how I have that hyper speed?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well if we find some rope, I can drag you along. It should cut the travel time by four"  
Effy smiled at me, but the smile dropped  
"Where do we get some rope?"  
I looked around, and saw only one option. Grabbing a sharp rock I set to work hacking my pants up, so I was just wearing shorts, and I tied all the pieces together so it made a long makeshift rope. I threw one end to Effy  
"Here, tie that around your waist"  
She did as she was told, and I tied my section around me  
"Now hold my hand"  
She took it, and we lifted off, I concentrated, trying to remember how I did it, then suddenly we were going 180 miles per hour. I heard Effy scream, I looked over and she was smiling again.

About 15 mins later we landed. Hyper speed had drained me of energy, but I could see the house, Effy stood wobbling beside me, she was still shaking from all the effort keeping us safe in the storm, I'm sure the hyper speed would have shook her too. I lifted her up onto my hip and set off up to the house.  
"This is where I used to live, you know all those great people I told you about; Fang and Iggy and Nudge and Angel and Gazzy and Total?"  
"Yeah"  
"They live here. They are like brothers and sisters to me"  
"So they're like my uncles and aunts"  
"Yeah, except for one, Fang, he's sort of your daddy"  
"Sort of?"  
"Yeah, he's the original"  
"Oh, cool"  
We reached the door and I started knocking, I was feeling really faint. I could see a flickering light coming from the window, and I suddenly remembered this is the day I died.

The door opened and there stood Fang, I hadn't seen him in 3 years, he looked older. I guess he was. I could have cried. But not in front of my baby.  
"Max" He whispered it so softly  
"Hey Fang"  
And then I collapsed.

**Effy POV**

I was exhausted. You try trying to divert random bolts of lighting for hours on end. We had finally made it to the door, I was on Max's hip. She was swaying slightly and I knew she wasn't going to last much longer. I quickly untied myself from her, knowing as soon as she knew we were safe, she could finally collapse, which she did as soon as she saw the boy at the door. I fell, but landed gracefully. The boy stood at the door, frozen with shock. Inside there was another 4 kids, and a dog. I bent down and checked Max was still breathing. And with a heave I dragged her into the house. The boy shut the door.  
"What's going on here?" The boy whispered to me  
"I'll try to explain it to you, but first is there anywhere we can put Max?" I had decided that I had to take charge, which, if it wasn't such a confusing time, would have had me laughing. Fancy the 5 year old in charge.

**Normal POV**

Fang lifted Max and carried her over to the couch, his eyes never leaving the unconscious girl's face. He sat down on the sofa next to her and looked at Effy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Effy, Max's daughter"  
The whole flock settled in the various chairs, looking towards the five year old who had settled on a chair, making sure she could see Max. She took a big breath in, unsure on how to explain

"Max has been held in the School for the last three years-"

"That's impossible, we saw Max die, I held her while she died!"  
Effy lowered her eyes and took another deep breath

"Please don't interrupt me Fang, I can explain easier that way"  
Fang opened his mouth to speak again, but Effy sent him a look that gave him chills. It was a look he used to see all the time from Max, he shut his mouth and motioned for her to continue

"As I was saying, The max you know has been held at the school. She's only alive because she can teach me better than anyone else. She taught me how to fight, how to control my mind, which is probably why you loo so confused Angel" Everyone glanced over to Angel, who's eyebrow was furrowed, her mouth frowning

"She's right, I can't get any- Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Max always talked about you, it's all I heard, she'd sit for hours and talk to me about you. She loves you so much. Anyway, The school tricked you into believig she was dead so you wouldn't come get her. See, each one of you had a clone. When you were in the School they took your DNA and made another you. For years they were held in the school, used in small experiments. But they were only there for one experiment really. Me. They wanted to know if two avian hybrids had a child, if it would be a avian hybrid to, so they made Max and Fang have a child, and the others were just used as threats. I met each of your clones, except for Angel. They killed the angel clone before I was born, you remember when clone max and your max fought. Because she lost, the clone Angel was killed."

"What about the others?" Iggy spoke softly, his head facing Effy

"They were killed, the day Max was taken. See, what they did is made a distraction, you were all facing a screen, and Max was at the back. She was taken out, and replaced with the Max clone, she was shot, and she died. She had to choose, she either did that, or the whole of her flock died, but they killed the rest of her flock anyway, I was two at the time. We broke today, on this day every year they let her and me out, to dangle freedom within our reaches, then pull it away. But this year we fought. And we got free. And we came here."  
Fang opened his mouth again to speak, but finding no words he shut it again

"Oh, and there's one more thing. I'm your daughter. Since the cones had your exact DNA, I am your's and Max's child"

Fang sputtered, laughed a bit, then fainted, Effy looked over at Nudge

"I think he took that quiet well"

I just want to point out that the clone max would have had the baby at 12, (cooz they would be 17 now) and i know its icky, but the school doesnt care.

Thanks for reading please please PLEASE review coz it makes me feel special!


	4. Safe

Max POV

**Max POV**

I was having a great dream, I was just lying down, and Fang was beside me, his arms around me protectively. There was a pillow under my head and a warm blanket around me. That's more than I get at the school. I sighed and opened my eyes, ready for another day. That's until I realised I actually was lying down, and Fang did have his arms around me, and I was under a blanket, and I had a pillow. Across from me sat Effy, she had fallen asleep in the chair. I wasn't surprised, she must be shattered. Someone had put a blanket over her as well. I nearly cried, I felt the welling behind my eyes, I got a lump in my throat, like I had swallowed cotton wool. I slowly lifted Fangs arms from around me and I sat up. I looked at him, his hair had grown, it covered one of his eyes, I almost laughed, but I didn't want to wake him. He was becoming an emo. He had a brand new scar on his collar running underneath his shirt, I was tempted to carefully unbutton his top to see it, but I decided that wouldn't be the best idea. I stood up and wandered around. I had only been gone for 3 years, but I couldn't remember the place that well, it was like a vague memory… I guess it actually was a vague memory. I opened the door to the kitchen and wandered through, on the table was discarded magazines and newspapers, I opened the fridge and the cupboards to see what I could make for breakfast. The old Max couldn't cook a microwave meal, but this max could make a feast, but nothing could match Iggy's cooking. I smiled remembering Iggy's cooking, and how we would stand and fight over the cooking. I walked out of the kitchen, deciding that Iggy could make the breakfast. I walked into the corridor, passing the bathroom I headed for the stairs. I carefully opened the door to Nudge and Angel's room. Nudge was tossing and turning in her bed, while Angel kept eerily still. I walked over and sat at the edge of Nudge's bed, I reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face. She had grown up so much, her cheekbones were pronounced, giving her face a beautiful structures. She stopped tossing and slowly opened her eyes.

"Max?" she whispered

"Yeah, it's me"

"So it wasn't a dream!" She threw herself at me, crying her eyes out, Angel woke up, she looked at me for a second before throwing herself over the gap between the bed's and joined the hug. All three of us cried into each others shoulders.

"I thought of you every day" I whispered into Angel's hair. I let go of them regretfully.

"I'm going to go wake up the others, get Iggy to make us a breakfast. I haven't eaten his food in 3 years. You two get dressed, and be quiet when you go downstairs, Effy and Fang are asleep" Nudge and Angel looked at me, both of them wide eyed, they nodded and I walked out, quietly shutting the door. I walked along the corridor to Iggy's room, I opened the door quietly and made my way across the messy floor, Iggy was sitting upright in his bed, but I knew he wasn't awake, he would always sit up when he was asleep, I smiled. A stood next to him and tapped his shoulder. It's all he needed, his eyes shot open and his hand grabbed my wrist. I smiled again, just like I had trained him, always on alert, even when you just woke up.

"Don't worry Iggy, It's just me" His hand ran over mine, remembering my feel.

"Max, you feel just the same" He turned towards me, taking my hand in both of his, silent tears rolling down his face "Don't you use moisturiser?" He laughed

"Hey Iggy, I was hoping you could cook breakfast this morning, I haven't tasted your food in over 3 years. I miss it"

"Yeah sure, or course!"

"Then maybe you could tidy your room"

"Nope, no matter how long you've been away I'm not doing that"

I swatted his arm, then pulled him into a hug

"I heard what you said to the other Max, They showed me a video. Thank you."

He just smiled at me

"Oh, and be quiet going downstairs. Fang and Effy are asleep"

"A daughter ey Max, Who'd have thought it?"

"I know"

We left, Iggy heading to the stairs, I headed for Gazzy's room, I passed my room on the way. The door was open ad things were left just as they were, cloths strewn on the floor, bed unmade, it looked like no-one had been in there, except for one thing, white lily's had been lain on my bed. I chocked up. I carried on walking towards Gazzy's room, the door was open and he was strew all over, his arm flopped off the side of the bed, his leg hung over the bottom, and I could faintly smell gunpowder. I looked around his room, his was neater than Iggy's, but I still had to be careful not to trip.

I couldn't think of a way to wake him up, so I just sat on my knees next to hid bed and whispered his name, when that did nothing, I stretched out my hand and shook his shoulder. Still nothing. So instead I straightened up and said in my most Mum voice (Which had gotten better since I've had Effy)

"And what are these Gazzy? More bombs? Did I not tell you to throw them out?"

He bolted up, his huge eyes and bed hair made me laugh.

"I'm just kidding, Morning kiddo"

He grinned

"MAX!" he leapt towards me and hugged me hard

"Geeze Gazzy, you've gotten strong, I can hardly breath!"

He laughed at me

"Come on, get dressed, Iggy's cooking"

I left him to get changed and walked downstairs, the girls had woken Total up who came running towards me, licking my ankles

"Total… total! Stop licking me!"

"Sorry max, they told me to be quiet!" He whispered to me, I laughed then ushered him into the kitchen.

Walking into the sitting room I saw Effy was already awake. I smiled at her and walked over, she stood up and I swung her onto my hip

"Come on, into the kitchen, I'm gonna wake fang up, you can stay with the others, get to know them a bit"

I walked into the kitchen and all of them looked at me, with the exception of Iggy. I'm guessing it's strange for them to see me with a kid. I set Effy onto the table and motioned for them all to be quiet.

Fang was still lying on the couch, he looked so peaceful I nearly didn't want to wake him. Nearly. I thought through the possibilities, I could be cruel… but I didn't really want to, so instead I just lay facing him, watching him sleep. I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" I whispered to him

"Morning" He whispered back

I sat up, taking the blanket with me.

"Come on, breakfast's nearly ready!" I stood up and walked around the sofa "I can't wait myself really, I haven't eaten good food in AGES!" I turned around again, he was just looking at me.

"This is real isn't it?"  
I smiled at him and took a few steps forward

"Yup!"

I took his hand and led him through to the kitchen, where everyone was laughing, Nudge was setting up plates, Angel was pouring the drinks, Gazzy was setting up the chairs, and Effy was sitting on the counter next to Iggy, who looked slightly annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling

"Effy's just giving Iggy cooking advice" Nudge said

I laughed and walked over to Iggy and Effy, I ruffled Iggy's hair

"Are you slipping Iggy?" I asked

"No I am not slipping!" He snapped back

I lifted his hand to my mouth so he knew I was smiling, then I picked up Effy and sat down at the table with her on my lap

"I'm sorry there wasn't enough chairs for all of us"

"That's alright, we don't mind do we Effy?"  
"Nope!"

Iggy served the food and sat down next to Nudge, we started eating, I let out little moans, no-ones food could beat Iggy's. I finally felt like I was back home.

We chatted over breakfast, but I couldn't say much while I was stuffing my face. Quarter of an hour later we were done, We left the dirty plates to be done later and went to the sitting room.

We all sat, ready to talk. Me, Fang and Effy were on the sofa, Iggy sat on an armchair with Nudge in his lap, their hands were entwining, I glanced at Nudge and saw her blush, I smiled. Gazzy was in the other armchair, with Angel curled at his feet. We talked for hours. We talked about what had happened in the three years for them, what had happened in the three years for us (I had tried to keep it short, trying to forget about it) I got angry over all the new cuts, bruises and scars, we ate lunch. Effy showed them her beautiful wings, decided to show them how she could control water. She filled a glass with water, then shut her eyes and held her hands above it, slowly, the water raised out the glass, she made it fly around the room, making shapes and patterns, and finally she split of a section and made it fly into her mouth, she swallowed, let the rest fall back into the glass, then bowed. We talked a bit longer, about what else had been going on, then something occurred to me.

"Oh, you guys. You know that day when all this started"  
She didn't have to say anything more, they knew she was talking about that day, they nodded.  
"The school taped it, they showed me and the other clones the video, I heard everything you said" I looked over at Fang, who was blushing slightly "It meant so much to me, those words kept me fighting, kept me alive. Thank you"

I looked out the window  
"Bloody hell, we've talked all day. Come on you lot, of to bed"  
"Awww but Max! It's only like half 9!"

"But you just got back! Were still talking

"I'm not tired! Why should I go to bed when I'm not tired?"

I whistled loudly, shutting everybody up instantly.

"One, it is not half nine, its more like Ten o'clock, two, we've been talking all day, and yes you are tired Gazzy, you were yawning seconds ago. AND you've had an exciting couple of days and you need you sleep, now off to bed with you! But first… I need a hug!"

All at once Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Effy and Total came running at me, knocking me back onto the couch, I laughed and hugged them all back.

"Come on, Effy can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch until we get it sorted. I'll just go up and tidy it, ok?"

Effy nodded and we headed upstairs, leaving Fang downstairs. They all split into their respective bedrooms and I went into mine, followed by Effy. I looked around, smiling at the sight of my old room. I picked some clothes from the floor, shook out the blanket, and removed the lilies from the bed. I gave Effy one of my baggy t-shirts to wear to bed, and put on one of my old nightgowns. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I checked in on everyone, making sure they were comfy then I headed downstairs where Fang was sitting waiting for me.

I flopped down next to him with a sigh, we sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was great, we just sat, happy in each others presence. I turned to him, he was watching me, I smiled.

"Did you mean it?" I knew he'd know what I was talking about. What he'd said when Max II was dying.

"Every word"  
"Good, I'm not the only one that feels that way"

We kept on looking at each other, both of us were smiling. He slowly took my hand, entwining our fingers. He lifted our hands to his lips and kissed it. I smiled at him, he was such the romantic. We sat in silence for a bit longer before I stood up.

"Come on, I have to get the sofa ready" I dragged Fang up so he was standing in front of me, I had grown In the last three years, but he still towered over me.

"I know…" Fang said, his lips inches from mine

"Yeah?" I whispered, It was like I couldn't speak properly, I just wanted... I needed…

"How about you sleep in my bed with me?" He said, his voice just as soft as mine

I smirked and stepped back

"Wow Fang, I didn't know we were going that fast" He rolled his eyes

"You know what I meant!" I smiled

"I know, I know, I'm a bad person and I spoilt it"

"Spoilt what?" It was Fang's turn to smirk

"You know... That... that little moment there"

Fang stepped close to me, his lips yet again inches from mine

"What moment?" He breathed

In my mind all I could think was _OH JESUS CHRIST! _I'm actually surprised I didn't melt on the spot, but I am known for my knack of staying the same consistency

"Oh… You know…" I couldn't help it, I was stuttering, and I was looking at his lips, unable to look away, and he knew it.

"Come on, let's put you to bed" He winked at me and turned around, still holding my hand, I whimpered, I know I did, I hate myself.

He led me up the stairs and to his room, not many people had gone into his room, it was like an unspoken rule, I looked around. It was impeccably clean, everything had its place, the bad was made, there was nothing strewn across the floor. On his desk was a stolen laptop, and a picture of the flock. He let go of my hand and it immediately felt empty. I would have paid notice to the emptiness if Fang hadn't just taken his top off, showing his well toned abs. I swear I should be a puddle right now, but that would make fang room messy, and that clearly wasn't allowed. He walked over to me, yet again towering over me, he bent down and kissed me. It was just a simple kiss, but it held everything he had wanted to say to me in the last 3 years, which seems to have been a hell f a lot considering he hardly talks. We broke apart and climbed into bed. He cuddled up behind me, putting his arms around me, and we drifted away. The happiest we had ever been.

**Nudge POV**

I woke up slowly like always. I looked around and saw Angel was already up, reading some book or other, I smiled at her then left, I crept downstairs so I didn't wake Max up. I glanced over to the sofa to see it empty! I ran through to the kitchen, empty, so was the bathroom, the corridor. I ran up the stair and burst into my room

"I can't find Max!" I shouted at Angel, she sprang up and followed me out the room. I ran into Iggy's room and woke him up, then Gazzy and Effy, finally we went to Fang's room. I threw the door open and saw Fang sitting watching a sleeping Max. He looked to us and put a finger to his lips. I immediately let out a huge sigh of relief. I thought we had lost her again. He motioned us over and we all carefully climbed onto the bed, I snuggled up next to Iggy, who stroked my hair softly, and we slowly drifted off again.

**Fang POV**

I opened my eyes to see Max, her eyes were shut, and her mouth was curled in a small smile. It was the second time I had woken up to Max. I was starting to get used to this. I slowly sat up and watched her sleep, her chest was rising and falling slowly, not that I was looking or anything. I sat up, carefully pulling her up with me, so her head lay on my chest, she started mumbling

"Mnnmm" She smiled "Do it again Fang"

I decided this could be hilarious, so I bent down and spoke softly into her ear

"Do what again?" I smirked evilly

"You know, what you were just doing" She trailed off, I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to carry on. She may be 2 inches smaller than me, and a girl. But she could kick my ass any day.

I heard a commotion outside, and suddenly the door flew open, creating a small bang. I quickly looked down at max, who was still sleeping, then looked over at the others. I could tell what had happened, someone must have noticed Max wasn't on the couch and panicked. I put my finger to my lips, then motioned them to join us. They climbed up onto the bed, huddling close and they slowly fell asleep. I smiled at the scene, we were finally together again, safe and happy.

Hey ho spaggetio's!

Thanks so much for the luvly reviews i was worried people would'nt like Effy, but iv'e had no complaints... yet

Im sorry it took so long to update, The fact im doing my GCSE's has just hit me... so has my sister So iv'e been actually doing work. oh woe me. lol


	5. 5 weeks, 2 days, 9 hours and 28 minutes

* * *

Fang POV

It's been 5 weeks, 2 days, 9 hours and approximately 28 minutes since Max and Effy knocked on the door. And since then it has all gone brilliantly. Effy has been brought into the flock seamlessly, and it seems like she has been with us all along. Her and Iggy get up early on a morning and teach each other recipes and techniques, leaving us to eat the results. -Sigh- It's a hard job, but someone has to do it, She has kept Max's room and Max now sleeps in my bed.

The only reason I stop you at this point in time, which would be around 7 in the morning, is because for 5 weeks, 2 days, 9 hours and approximately 27 minutes everything has been fine. But now I talk to you, whoever you are, from the floor of the bathroom, in only a towel. Bleeding.

There's knocking at the door, what a nice word. Knocking. Although I do like the word balloon a lot better, the sharp 'a' then long and, may I say, slightly satisfying 'oo' sound, much better than the 'o' in knocking. Heh, it's funny we should be talking about knocking, coz I can hear some… Coming from the door next to me I guess. I don't know what I should do, so I'll knock back!

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

_Tap Tap Tap_

"FANG! Why are you knocking back? Get out! I need to pee!"

"Hey that's Max! I like Max! But she can be pushy sometimes, like there. She just had to ask" I said, I think I may be shouting though.

"Fang? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine and dandy doody! Heh, doody. Oh! You've opened the door! That's nice."

"OH MY GOD! FANG!" she shouted at me. I don't like it when she shouts, although she does look Purdy

"What?"  
"YOUR BLEEDING!" She shouted again

"Huh"

She stepped over to grab a towel, I'm guessing to stem the bleeding. Meh, it can't have been that bad, I mean, yeah, head wounds do bleed a lot, but I couldn't see a blood pool if I turned my… ok, I could. I suddenly felt something hitting my leg. I heard a crash then Max landed beside. Heh! She'd tripped over, hit her head and fallen over. It's funny coz that's what I did. Oh… it's getting dark…..

Iggy POV

I heard knocking coming from upstairs. Oh god. Yet again they were fighting over the bathroom! I just ignored them as I heard shouting, then a thump, then nothing. Ok… maybe I won't ignore them. I half walked half stormed up stairs, ready to tell them off for being so loud when the others were asleep. I reached my hand out to see (well… not exactly see) if the door was shut, which it wasn't.

"Max? Fang? Are you ok?" I heard a low moan from the ground. "Oh Jesus Christ I hope your not doing THAT! Come on!" There was another groan, but this time I could hear the pain behind it.

"Oh god. NUDGE! GET OVER HERE! QUICK!" I heard her footsteps, followed by Gazzy's, Angel's and Effy's. I heard gasps around me and let out a frustrated sigh

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Max and Fang have fallen, their both bleeding!" Nudge kindly informed me.

"Ok… is there a lot of blood?" I asked, taking the authoritative position

"Yeah, well… Not a lot, just a bit, More around Fang, I wouldn't say loads, just a-" I covered Nudge's mouth with my hand and I felt her smile meekly.

"Right, Nudge, you help me carry them back into their room. Gazzy, you and Angel clean up in hear, Effy, you go get the first aid kit, ok?" I heard faint rustles and sighed

"Are you nodding?"

"Oh, yeah, we are. Sorry Igs, we forget sometimes you know, coz you always act so… uh… so un-blind. Is that a re-" I covered her mouth with my hand again

"Calm down Nudge!" I felt something warm and wet against my hand…

"OH MY GOD NUDGE! YOU LICKED ME!" I heard giggles coming from the younger ones. I sighed, rolled my eyes (It's the only thing they're good for) and inched towards the two unconscious leaders. I didn't know where they were, so I would just have to guess, well that's what I thought until Nudge carefully took my hand and placed it on where Fang was. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks" I smiled and wished that for one moment I could see, just so I could see Nudge smiling back at me. I sighed lightly then grabbed Fang, roughly pulling him up. Just because he's 'Hurt' doesn't mean I have to be nice.

In 15 minutes we had both of them in their room, bandaged up and asleep. The bathroom was clean (I hope) and we were spending time with each other… talking… about the worst topic of all… Fashion. Nudge Angel and Effy were talking away, a mile a minute. Whenever me or Gazzy said anything we were violently shushed. I drifted in and out of concentration, I thought I heard my name a few times, but I guess they were just talking about my fashion sense, or lack thereof.

I heard a little scuffle. The girls had stopped talking and there were a few scrapes, like a chair being dragged across the floor. I sat up a little straighter, suspicious of the circumstances, I thought I heard a muffled shout. But the heard the girls started talking again, so I relaxed a little.

I zoned out of concentration again, which was my fatal mistake. I felt a pair of hands pull me up, a wooden chair was pushed up behind me, making my knees buckle, I heard giggles around me as someone tied my hands to the chair. I knew it wasn't erasers, hell, I'd be less scared if it was.

"Wha? Stop it! HE-" My mouth was covered was stuffed with something… bread I think, and masking tape was put over my mouth. Nudge bent down next to my ear and whispered

"The quieter you are, the quicker this will go" I felt a heat rising in my face

Please don't let them have noticed

Please don't let them have noticed

Please don't let them – oh crap… I heard more giggles and whispers, I definitely heard the words 'Iggy' 'love' and 'nudge' in quick succession

Well this is going to be fun...

* * *

m sorry it took so long to update, and im sorry this chapter is short, but ive been non-stop revising coz I have my gcse's, but the exams are over untill june so i will get writing.

and im glad to see pepole like Effy, i was worried she wouldn't be liked

keep reviewing, then keep reading

thanks


	6. 5?

Maximum Ride does not belong to me, althogh i did have a dream where i was part of the flock, and i was being chased by a gaint marshmellow, so i ate it. I woke up with no pillow and terrible indegestion...

5?

* * *

**No POV**

_Ouch… my head…. Oh the pain. Oh the agony!  
_"Shut up Fang! My head hurts too, and its your fault" Max raised herself up on her elbow and looked around, her and Fang were in their room.  
"What? What did I say?" Fang followed Max's actions and sat up  
"You were complaining about your head!" Max shouted before wincing, deciding to herself she wouldn't hurt, it made the seemingly angry men in her brain stab harder with the hot pokers (nice analogy huh)  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was – Fang… weren't you wearing a towel?" Max's eyebrows furrowed  
"Yeah… so what?"  
"Is that your towel on the floor over there?"  
"Shit!" Fang leapt off the bed, dragging the blanket with him, leaving max alone on the bed with nothing but her extremely short nightgown on  
"Come on Fang, its nothing I haven't seen before" She winked and laughed at him as he blushed a deep un-fanglike blush then rushed into the bathroom, grabbing his usual black ensemble.

_I can't believe that happened… Naked… In bed… With Max……._  
"Shut the hell up Fang! Max shouted through to the bathroom, yet again making a note not to shout  
"I'm not speaking!" Fang shouted back, before emerging shyly from the bathroom  
"Yeah you were, something about being naked in bed with me, someone's hopeful aren't they?" Max smirked as Fang threw her an evil look  
"I didn't say anything!" Max gave Fang a look that said 'yeah right' then got up from the bed and chose some clothes

_He's such a liar!__  
_"I am not a liar!" Fang exclaimed, throwing the pillows that had fallen off the bed back onto it  
"I didn't say you were!" Max said spinning around in only pants and a bra  
Fang paused for a second, comprehension dawning on his face. He took Max's arm and sat her down on the bed. He sat opposite her, trying not to look at her boobs… much.  
"Come on Fang! What the hell are you doing! I need to get clothes on!" She turned to get up  
_No you don't  
_"Perv!" She span around to look at Fang, who was smirking  
_I like it better when you have no top on anyway  
_Max gawped at fang  
"You… you didn't move your mouth… can… am I…"  
_Yup your reading my thoughts  
_"Can y-" Fang put his finger to his lips  
_Think it  
__You can hear my thoughts to?  
__Yup, pretty cool huh?  
__Not really! My thoughts are private! What if you hear something I don't want you to hear!  
_Max leapt up from the bed waving her arms, oblivious to Fangs obvious point of interest  


"what would you not want me to hear Max?" Fang concentrated, trying to feel his way into her mind  
"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Max screamed, hitting him with a pillow  
_Fine, but be warned my dear Maximum, I will find out.  
_Max rolled her eyes at Fang, before grabbing the nearest top and heading out the room, she stopped and turned, looking at fang sitting on the bed, the blanket covering his midsection  
"You coming or what Fang?"_  
_"Uhhh… I'll be down in a sec"Several images flashed in front of her, most of them were images of herself in various stages of nakedness, she giggled at Fangs slightly ashamed look  
"Well have fun!" She winked at Fang before spinning around and leaving, suppressing the laughter fighting to get out.

**Max POV**

I skipped down the stairs, using the banister at the bottom to spin myself around into the kitchen. I rifled through the medicine cupboard, looking for the Ibuprofen to get rid of my pounding headache. After swallowing two pills and gulping down half a glass of freezing cold water I walked into the sitting room and froze in shock. There were 5 girls in the sitting room. 5. 5? There were only 3 last time I checked, Angel, Effy and Nudge. Now there were two more, seemingly tied up. 5 faces turned towards her, two stricken with horror, and the other three meekly smiling. I realized with a laugh that the two new girls weren't new, and defiantly weren't girls. Nudge, Angel and Effy had somehow overpowered the two strong guys and dressed them up as girls. Iggy was in a light blue dress that, in a strange way complimented the cloudy grey of his wide open, pleading eyes. Maybe it was the eyeshadow that helped, the smoky black which had obviously been applied by Nudge, followed by the extension of his already long lashes. But the finishing touch had to be the 5 inch heels at the bottom of his hairless legs. Gazzy on the other hand was in a short, bright yellow dress with white polka dots, his short hair had been dragged back into a tiny pony-tail, his make-up had obviously been done y Angel and Effy, the fire-truck red lipstick had smudged over his cheek, the badly applied pink eyeshadow was dotted with smudges of mascara, which had seemingly avoided all contact with his eyelashes. I doubled over with laughter.  
_Fang! You have to come see this!  
__Umm…. I'm a bit busy  
__No really, you HAVE to come see this_ I forced the image of Iggy and Gazzy to the front of my mind _Oh and bring the camera_  
A few seconds later I heard Fang lightly running down the stairs, he flew threw the door and stopped beside me, he stood still for a few seconds, taking in the scene before he cracked a small smile, which turned into a grin, which turned into the most beautiful laugh ever. I'll tell you now, I've known Fang for 14 years and I've only ever heard him laugh 3 times. I quickly took the camera from his hand and took a snapshot of him laughing, deciding that is going on my dresser, I then walked in front of Iggy, laughing even more at the fake boobs stuffed down the front of the dress.  
"Smile Iggy!" I exclaimed as I raised the camera to my eye, he froze in confusion before realizing I had a camera, but it was too late, I had already moved onto Gazzy, who was struggling against his ropes. I inwardly smiled a plan started to form in my mind.  
"Hey Gazzy! Gazzy I promise I won't take a photo of you! Gazzy!" He stopped struggling to look at me, I smiled and raised the camera up anyway  
"Just kidding!" Before he could realize I snapped a photo, I shoved the camera into my pocket and then reluctantly turned into the leader and mother.

"Right you three" I said turning to Nudge, Angel and Effy, all standing facing the ground. "Your going to untie Iggy and Gazzy, then go to the study, one in each quiet room, I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you, that means no talking to yourself, no singing, and no sneaking Total in" I said, giving pointed looks to each in turn. Ever since we have livid in this house we've had a study, which had 5 little extensions we now call the 'quiet rooms' which is basically where we were sent if we were naughty. "As funny as it was, I don't want it to happen again, ok?"  
"Yes Max" They chorused, before untying the boys and heading to the quiet rooms. Iggy and Gazzy stood from the chairs as quickly as possible, Iggy, who was already taller than me, had the added 5 inches on me, which I hated. He tottered for a bit, getting used to the heels, but he seemed to grasp the concept well, and walked up the stairs with ease… which I hated. I couldn't wear heels and Iggy could? Is there anything that guy couldn't do? Well… except see…

I flumped onto the settee, noting that not 20 minutes ago I was peacefully asleep, dreaming a nice dream about me and Fang-  
_You and Fang doing what?  
_Fang flopped beside me, a sly smile on his face  
"I don't think that's any of your business"  
"I do" He turned to me, one hand tracing down my cheek, he slowly and tenderly kissed me, I pulled back as a thought hit me.  
"Hey Fang, did you wash your hands?"

No, he didnt, lol.

I sooooo sorry i havent updated in AGES but ive been caught up in coursework and shool and GCSE's ans my grandad died a couple weeks ago, so lately i havent had the time or energy to write. i wrote this last night and was going to upload it but it wouldnt let me so i tried again today. I really shouldnt be writing, i should be revising for the two GCSE's i have on Monday and Tuesday...


	7. Wet

**No POV**

"FLOCK MEETING!" Max shouted up the stairs, a few seconds later she heard the thundering of running feet, followed by several damp children, well, 4 soaking wet children, and one impeccably dry Fang.  
"What happened?" Max said with a sigh  
"Fang was giving Total a bath!" Angel exclaimed  
"Fang was giving Total a bath? And yet out of the 5 of you he's the dry one?"  
Angel, Effy and Gazzy looked around in confusion, while Iggy just stuck his hand on Fang's head, earning himself a pointless glare. The three youngest shared glances with each other, then with a battle cry of 'GET HIM' chased him outside. Iggy still stood on the stairs, his hand held In front of him as if he could see it.  
"What's wrong Iggy?" Max asked, her brow furrowed  
"I…I can see my hand… I can see my hand!" His face turned towards Max's a smile spread across his cheeks "I can actually see! Well, not exactly see, its blurry, just the outline" His smile dropped "Maybe that's it, maybe for the rest of my life I'm going to be teased by the outline of the world, but still never see the fine detail and colours I used to. " He slumped onto the stair he stood on seconds agoand buried his head into his arms "Why me?"  
Max sat on her haunches so she was at the same level as Iggy "Now now I'll have none of that!" Iggy raised his head and looked at her "Do you really think your eyes are going to spontaneously heal, then stop 10 seconds later? No! Of course not! Iggy! You're seeing again! This is a time for celebration! I don't want any sadness or upset about this, ok?" Iggy nodded, at Max, then smiled  
"Thanks Max"  
"It's ok, that's what I'm hear for" She pulled Iggy into a quick hug, momentarily forgetting he happened to be soaking wet  
"Now, where's Nudge? She didn't come down when I called"  
"Oh, yeah, she's still asleep"  
"Still? It's half 12!"  
"What can I tell you, the girl can sleep""Iggy shrugged his shoulders then let out a laugh  
"Right, you go wake her up, get changed out of those soaking clothes, then go wake her up again cause she undoubtedly would have gone back to sleep"  
"And what will you do?" Iggy asked  
"I'm going to round up the others, get them dried then were going to meet in the sitting room for a Flock meeting"  
"Oh ok" Iggy stood up and walked up the stairs, leaving behind a slightly damp, dazed Max  
_So Iggy's starting to see now huh_

**Fang POV**

_I'm wet, and I'm cold. Make them stop Max  
__what are they doing?  
__They chased my to the lake, where Effy made the water jump up and soak me over and over again, and I got free but they're now following me and dropping buckets of water on my head.  
_I trudged on, hearing them talking above me, I looked up because they hadn't dropped anything in awhile, and as soon as I did a bucket of freezing cold water landed on my head, getting in my eyes and mouth.  
Suddenly I heard the voice of salvation through my water clogged ears, ok, it was Max, but she was saving my cold and wet ass.  
"Come on you lot! Stop tormenting the Fang and go get changed, important flock meeting in 10! Come on! Go! Scram! Veet Veet! Alle Alle!" Max started clapping her hands and waving towards the house  
The kids flew off complaining about the cold, I started walking again, feeling to heavy to fly. Max landed next to me, we walked in a comfortable silence, and I occasionally saw from the corner of my eye Max looking at my soaking wet, white gone see through top, to my abs. Max has always been an ab girl, and thank god I have them.  
"So, Iggy is starting to see" She said out of the blue  
"WHAT?!" I stopped walking and turned to look at her "When did this happen?"  
"Just a couple of minutes ago, when you left, he was looking at his hand. He got upset though, he thought that it was some sort of cruel joke, 'coz he can only see the outlines, I think he thought it was to good to be true, and he was just cushioning himself for what could be a huge fall" I nodded, then carried on walking. As we walked our hands kept on brushing, each time we would look at each other, Max would blush and look away, and I would follow suit (Minus the blush because I am Fang the almighty manly man, and I DO NOT BLUSH!)

**Max POV**

Fang was blushing!

**Fang POV **

I decided I would just do it, I mean, I've fought 15 erasers single handedly, how hard can holding Max's hand be? Anyway, there's another 5 minutes till we get to the house, if I don't do it now I never will. The next time our hands brushed I quickly moved my hand and laced my fingers between hers. We both looked at each other again, a smile graced her features, and I could not stop looking at her, her soft glow and fierce yet oh so soft beauty captured me in a whirlwind of emotion, not letting me go. But alas, I pulled myself away. We walked the last few minutes in a comfortable silence before walking through the front door, her hand casually dropped from mine, I ran upstairs and changed out of my soaking wet clothes. I heard Max rounding up the younger kids, so I threw on my pants (much to the disappointment of us fan(g)girls) and ran downstairs. I walked into the sitting room and surprisingly found the kids were actually sitting… still! I don't know how she does it.

**Max POV**

"Right! Meeting is agorned!" I shouted  
"Isn't it adjourned?" Nudge supplied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes  
"Does it really matter? I'm just saying the meeting has started!"  
"Yeah but you said it wrong" Gazzy mumbled  
"Has this place suddenly turned into a grammar school? This meeting has started and I don't want to hear anything more on my crapness! Ok?"  
"Yes max" The younger members chorused  
"Good, now, I've been wanting to have this meeting for awhile. I want to have an escape plan ready for if another attack comes" That whole flock groaned "Yes, I know you don't want to be thinking of these things, and hopefully we won't need to use it, but we know the school knows we live here, and frankly, I'm surprised we haven't already made one, now, I have it all worked out. Gazzy, you and Effy are going to strategically place those bombs I know for a fact you have, I asked Iggy to make a trigger and he has, so the bombs are completely safe unless the button is pressed. Effy I want you to use your elemental power to create holes, Gazzy you place them in, and I don't want Effy touching those bombs! And I'm only letting you because you have spent most of your life handling bombs. Now, Iggy and Nudge, you two are going off to find a safe cave to hide out at for a few days, you know the deal, not easily spotted, preferable no animals living in there, rain and wind proof and all that jazz. And finally, me and Angel will go shopping for the necessities. New clothes, tinned food, first aid kits and stuff."  
"And what am I doing?" Fang asked  
"Your doing manly things." The younger's laughed "You'll take out the bookcase in the third quiet room, you'll then knock a hole in the wall to outside, put the bookcase on a hinge o it will open and close, then you'll disguise the whole, so you cant see it from outside, try using a thin piece of plywood, then paint the outside, that way we can just smash through, and close the bookcase after us, that ok?"  
"Uhh.. yeah, I think so"  
"Now, before you do this, put aside things you would like to take, like a favorite book or your favorite clothes, but obviously don't pack anything you'll want tonight or something, be sensible."  
The kids groaned at the upcoming task  
"But first and foremost there is some great news!" Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Effy looked at me quizzically, while Iggy bashfully looked at the floor, and Fang just sort of, sat there, showing no emotion.  
"This morning, just after you chased Fang out of the house, Iggy discovered he has started to see!"  
They immediately jumped up and crowded around him, hugs from the girls, and manly slaps on the back from Gazzy and Fang.  
"That's brilliant Iggy! I can't believe you can see! OhMyGod does this mean-"  
"That's brilliant Iggy! I'm so pleased for you-"  
"Can you see me? Can you see that chair? Can you see how much of a goth Fang is. Ow, what was that for?-"  
"OY! Everyone calm down!" I shouted "Fang, don't hit Gazzy, and Angel, don't wave your hand in front of him! Now he hasn't got perfect sight YET, but I'm positive it will improve soon, now, go pack your bags, and at about 3oclock we will each start our respective job, ok?"  
"Yes Max" Came a chorus of voices, I smiled to myself, I like it when they do what I say.

My exams are over, and i don't think i have any coursework atm. so i'll probably be writing more, i also need to write more for my other fic (Care To Dance) And, i hope you know! ive had 36 reviews, but over 2000 hits! REVIEW PEOPLE! i want to know if my story's are good.

Oh, i have to walk 10 miles on friday, so i'll probably spend the whole weekend on my ass recovering, so i might get a couple chappies done. As you can probs tell there is no specific time i get them up, they'll be done when i have tome, lol, i feel slightly bitchy saying that. anyway REVIEW!


End file.
